A New Day
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Valeshipping oneshot song fic] “I don’t care. As long as I’m with you, I’m not scared of anything, not even death,” “But I’M scared,” “...I’ll be here to protect you...”


**02.07.06**

I was going through my old files and I found this fic. I just skimmed through it so I apologize for any mistakes I've made… Anyway, enjoy!

**08.12.04**

During the story, it will change POVs. Italic is Jenna's POV (or song lyrics) and normal is Isaac's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun or the song _A New Day_ by Celine Dion

* * *

**A New Day**

* * *

"Wake up, Isaac!" Ivan called. 

"The sun hasn't risen yet…" I yawned.

"It's cloudy today so the sun probably won't be out," Ivan answered.

It was a new day. Once again, I was dreaming that I was with her again, we sat side by side and watched the sun set in Vale. How I longed to go back to my hometown, having it the way it was, with my family, friends, hoping that she would be there the next time I went back… Just thinking about her made my lips curl into a smile.

**--Flashback--**

As I stepped outside the store, a rain drop fell on my nose but as I moved away from the store, the rest of my body was showered by the rain. Without an umbrella, I ran home with my body shielding the flour mom told me to buy.

-----

_A new day  
A new day_  
-----

I was happily wandering in my thoughts when something red caught my eye. Jenna. What was she doing in the forest? It is filled with dangerous monsters… with her level of psyenergy, she wouldn't be able to defeat them by her self! I decided to follow her, just incase if something attacks her. I followed her deep into the forest before she got out of my sight. I searched for her for a while. Suddenly, I heard someone weeping and headed to that direction. As I approached her, she held a knife in right hand and her left wrist was bleeding badly.

"Jenna!" I called. She spun around to face me.

"Isaac?" She asked. She tried to hide the knife behind her back and rubbed her red eyes to hide her crying.

"What are you doing out here?" We questioned at the same time. Realizing we were saying at the same time, we said "Jinx!" at the same time again and laughed.

"So what are you doing out here?" Jenna asked.

"I was getting flour for Mom. I was going home but I saw you and followed you here. What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh, n-nothing," She stammered.

"Aww.. You're not telling me? And I thought we were best friends!" I said pretending to be hurt.

She smiled, "Are you sure you want to hear it? It might make you cry!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Today is our parent's death date," She said seriously.

I lowered my head remembering the storm a year ago, "I know," I replied as I avoided her gaze.

-----  
_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_  
-----

"Well, I'm just… not over the accident yet, I-I want to…" She started but then, she her tears flowed once again from her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Jenna, are you okay?" I asked her. Something wasn't quite right. When I gave her a hug, the embrace she returned practically choked me. I felt something cold tickling down my neck. Her blood.

"D-do you know," She left go of me and sniffed, "t-today i-is my birthday today as well?" She asked.

I nodded. I knew t, it was the reason mom told me to get the flour, we still had enough bread to last until tomorrow but we didn't have the flour to bake her a cake.

-----  
_Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_  
-----

"You didn't know until I told you!" I randomly screamed. More tears flowed down my face. Why did I say that?

"_I did know though!" He protested._

_I shook her head, "I bet that you OR Garet remembered," I continued. I knew that he probably won't lie to me but…_

_Knowing better than to argue with me, he stopped protesting._

_More tears came from my eyes, "N-no one cares about me… n-no one loves me…" I said as I picked up my blood stained knife again. I raised it and put it right in front of my heart. Then I closed her eyes and said, "Goodbye, Isaac, you were a great frien…," _

-----  
_A new day has come_  
-----

_I was ready to die; I didn't want to live in this meaningless world but suddenly, Isaac's voice came. "No! There IS someone that cares about you, someone that loves you!" He said._

"_Huh," I laughed, "who would care about me and love me? I'm worthless, no one would want me," I said, "even if there is, there is still no meaning to be living in this world to me, my family is gone, I have nothing left. Why can't you let me join them? Everyone tells me to be strong, not to cry and live on. I can't do it! I've been holding these tears in for years and it hurts!" I said. This was the truth, he IS probably lying, why would he like someone like me? I admit that I had once wished that he would like me but I gave up. It probably wasn't possible; he wouldn't like someone like me. He can be with someone else, someone that can make him happier than I can, I will only make him more depressed…_

"_B-because… because_**I**_ love you!" He said._

-----  
_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_  
-----

_Realizing what he just said, he put his hand on his mouth. My eyes widened, I was shocked. No one could have thought that it would be coming, probably not even he, himself._

_I laughed a fake laugh, "Yeah right, there is no one that loves me in this world anymore, you're just lying," I denied. It can't be true, no one will like me, and no one will care or love me. I'm not worth it._

"_I really do," he said with a stern look._

_We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. _

Moments pass in silence. We were like a picture, not moving, yet we were understood.

"Isaac, I-it's not that I don't like you," I started, I knew that his heart will sink after saying that… "But… every thing I- I love, they… they all go," I continued. "I-I'm scared, Isaac, I'm scared…" I said as I curled up into a ball on the ground.

"_Scared?" He questioned._

"_I- y-you can't love me, I'm cursed,"_

_He chuckled, "cursed?"_

"_I- yo- e-everyone- no, everything- I love, they have bad things happen to them,"_

_A puzzled look appeared on his face._

"_Remember my cat, Meow? He died a week after we adopted him."_

"_So? That doesn't' mean anything, he could have been sick when you adopted him,"_

"_My family died, my favorite doll gets chewed up by a dog, my plants all die,"_

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, I'm not scared of anything, not even death,"

"But **I'M** scared,"

"...I'll be here to protect you..."

We stared at each other in silence once again. His sapphire eyes were the most loving things in the world. They just seemed to welcome me, telling me to meet them with mine.

The urge or meeting them came into action so I ran up to him. Our eyes locked on each other again. Lost in each other's gaze, we leaned closer and closer. We finally met in a kiss, ruby meet sapphire…

**--Flashback Paused--**

-----  
_Hush, now  
I see the light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_  
-----

**--Thoughts--**

_The kiss was like nothing I felt before; it was like being reborn. It seemed like everything around me has changed, changed into something loving and caring. My fears were also gone. I finally realized how much everyone cared about me. There ARE people who care about me. It was like my whole world has changed, like a fresh new day has come._

**--Thoughts Ends--**

-----  
_A new day has come_  
-----

**--After Flashback--**

After the kiss we didn't hate the rain, every time it came, we would stroll in the rain without an umbrella together, hand in hand, smiling. After we would be standing at the highest point we could find. We felt that the rain was very refreshing, we would let the rain come down and wash away my tears, let it fill my soul and drown my fears, let it shatter the walls for a new sun…

**--End this Flashback --**

-----  
_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

-----

**--Continuation of first flashback--**

_After the kiss, he took is scarf off and wrapped it around my bleeding wrist. He smiled and said, "Don't ever do that again, I'll be heart broken," And we kissed once more._

_A while after the kiss and feeling the now refreshing rain, the sun came out. It shone brightly, just like it would at dawn. It seemed like a new day has come, changing our life like we were born once again. I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love. Before I had no one, now I have him, he is everything I have now._

**--End of Flashback--**

-----

_A new day has come_  
-----

After I brushed my teeth and dressed, I headed straight for the deck.

"Where are you going?" Garet asked.

"To the deck," I answered.

"But it's raining outside though," Ivan said.

"You'll catch a cold," Mia worried.

Garet laughed, "Rain thing?" he asked.

I nodded my head in return.

"Don't try to stop him," he told Mia and Ivan, "he won't listen to you,"

I smiled as a return of thanks for persuading them to not stop me.

"Have a great time then," He told me as I left.

-----  
_Hush now, I see the light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love_  
-----

I woke up and looked out the window. It was a new day. Seeing the rain, I immediately brushed my teeth and dressed my self. 

_I had been dreaming about him, we sat side by side and watched the sun set in Vale. I starred at my surroundings; everything around me was now tinted into a yellowish orange color from the rays of the sunset. Even the green grass and plants around me had become the yellowish orange color. The blue sky had also turned into many hues or red, pink, orange, yellow and some shades of blue and purple. We were like in a painting of many colors surrounding us._

_As I ran through the gallery of Picard's ship, I heard Picard shout "Are you crazy? It's raining cats and dogs outside!"_

_My brother just smiled and shook his head. He knew about the 'Rain thing'. We had shared things in our life during the last three years with each other. I knew that he disliked Isaac and I being an 'item' but he still approved of us to let me be happy._

"_You crazy? You're usually overprotective her your sister and now you let her run out in the rain?" Picard exclaimed._

_Sheba shook her head smiling too. She also knew about the rain thing, Ever since Saturos and Menardi kidnapped her, we had been good friends. We shared our secrets with each other. When I told her about Isaac and I, she told me about her huge crush on BOTH Ivan and my brother. "Looks like someone is more over protective than Felix!" She said and giggled as Picard had a shade of crimson painted on his cheeks. I turned to her and smiled. She winked back at me and gave a look of 'that'd stop him!' Then, she turned to him and gave him a look of triumph and 'you want some more?'_

-----  
_Hush now  
A new day_  
-----

(Both)

We stood there in the crow's nest together, yet we were alone. Though we weren't side by side, we are still joined by the heart. We closed our eyes, feeling the refreshing rain. We let the rain come down and wash away my tears, let it fill my soul and drown my fears, let it shatter the walls for a new sun…

We knew that one-day, we would really be together … If we aren't side by side, we still will be connected by our hearts…

-----  
_Hush now  
A new day_

-----

* * *

For the part where the flashback stops, there are the thoughts, those are about during the kiss and after and the 'After Flashback', you might think it is weird for me to put it there but it is supposed to be there, it tells you what happens after. Plus, the song matches more if I do it that way. To me, it seemed to fit better there instead of what really happened after the kiss. 


End file.
